Broken Words
by Kryptik
Summary: This is a re-upload of my fic, "Broken Words," to co-incide with my follow up, "Shattered." Dark romance. PG-13 for yuri content (Miyami). Other implied couplings, as well. Please R+R, as usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own the song this story is based on.   
I don't know who does, but sure as hell ain't me. That said, do not sue me, since A)   
The sole purpose of this FANfiction is for enjoyment of FANS, B)I am not using these   
characters for profit, and C) I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKIN'THING WORTH OF VALUE TO SUE FOR!   
So there.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout the delay, but several series have been nagging my brain,  
wanting me to do fanfics about them....NO, I am NOT delusional, thank you! I just mean  
that there are so many things I want to work on, I can't get 'em done. I am working on  
a large-scale Digimon series called Hybrid Theory among other things, so look out for it.  
In the meantime, I have another songfic to ease the violent masses. This is based on the  
Finger Eleven song, "Broken Words." Story-wise...well, just read for yourself. Enjoy!  
  
  
Abstract Productions Present...  
  
A Hybrid Nation Fanfic  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters:  
  
Broken Words  
  
By Kryptik  
  
Lyrics by Finger Eleven  
  
  
  
"W-Wh-What did you say?" Mimi Tachikawa, resident of Odaiba, Japan, teenage fashion   
buff, and, it just so happens, part-time crusader for a realm called the Digital World, just  
heard the most shocking thing ever to grace her young ears. No, she was not told her parents  
died, nor has the Digital World crashed, burned, or been bought by Microsoft. No, much more  
shocking than that. She just heard three special words from a person she never expected to   
hear them from.  
  
"I said 'I Love You.'" the person said, calmly, yet seemingly downcast.  
  
"B-B-But you can't! You...Me...We..We're both....!!!"  
  
"I know it's wrong, but I can't help it, and I won't deny it. I don't care if the others   
my family, hell, even the kami themselves themselves hunt me down. Please, Mimi, ever since   
that day in the Digiworld, I couldn't stop thinking about you." The source of the shocking   
syllables raised a hand to softly cup the quivering face of the pink-haired teen, who, at the   
moment, was to stunned to do anything to stop it. "You're so beautiful, I..."  
  
"No, No, No, NO! Stop it! I can't!" Mimi almost screamed, taking the source of the   
voice aback. She semi-regained her composure and continued. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just...  
I mean...Please understand, I like you. I like you a lot. But not like THAT! I-I-I'm sorry."  
There was a restless silence for a moment, which was soon broken by sniffling. That sniffling  
soon broke into full-out sobbing. The sobbing turned to running, and soon, Mimi's admirer was  
sprinting as far away from her as possible. Mimi tried to stop her admirer from running, but  
by then it was too late. "God, no." Soon enough, Mimi was sobbing. She was alone. She could  
do nothing but sit there as her tears mixed with that of the voice's on the ground. Only a few  
soft words were released from her lips. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Miyako."  
  
  
  
Miyako was depressed. No, scratch that. She was miserable. No, forget that, she was  
absoutely on the verge. She had just told Mimi, the person she loved more dearly than life  
itself, that she was in love with her. And what happened? She was appalled! The look Mimi  
gave her was more painful than anything she ever experienced in the Digital World, the real   
world, the dream world, or any other world combined. She was barely conscious that she was  
nearly dehydrating herself crying. Not that she could, or even wanted to, stop it. She felt  
alone. So very alone. She was about to collapse she was running so far. Then again, maybe  
it just felt that way. She finally stopped when she saw something. Something that might end  
all her troubles. A bridge, a simple bridge. So easy to just jump...release the pain...be   
free of it...forever. She climbed up on to the railing and swung her legs over the side and   
just sat there, staring at the water below her. The cold, flowing, inviting water...Miyako   
could have cried right then and there if it weren't for the fact that she never stopped. She   
wanted to jump so badly. The pain in her heart threatened to eat away at her soul. She stood   
up, spread her arms wide, and prepared to soar like a stone into her watery release. Before   
she could do anything, however, she dropped and curled up into a ball. Why couldn't she do it?   
What was stopping her? What did she have left in her life that could prevent her from ending   
it right there, right now. The only answer she got was a song. Not even a very good song, at   
that. Some Western band she heard only once. But the words haunted her. The words...  
  
//o Your sweet little hands,  
Brush right past me.  
Sometimes you don't understand,  
Why you can't reach.  
I bite when I don't want to bend.  
How silent I can be,  
So she is silent too...  
  
She's the one who saw my words,  
Broken, torn at the seams.  
But broken words were all she heard,  
Now she's walking away from me... o//  
  
Miyako realize at this point that she had started to sing it, unconsciously. But it   
didn't matter/ She didn't care who heard, or the fact that she couldn't sing. Her soul just   
wanted to reach out right now, release the pain, and who was she to stop that?  
  
"//o Some weren't meant,  
and some meant well.  
the difference between us is so hard to tell,  
I was so shaken but now,  
All I can see, is everything she meant to me.  
  
She's the one who saw my words,  
Broken, torn at the seams.  
But broken words were all she heard  
now she's walking away. o//" Suddenly, Miyako stopped and realized where she was again,  
and just about broke down and cried again, not realizing she had ever stopped. She would have,  
too, if she hadn't heard footsteps. She turned toward the source, her heart both soaring and  
sinking at the notion it might be Mimi. Fortunately or unfortunately, which ever one it was,  
it wasn't her. Miyako wasn't sure how Hikari and Takeru found her or why they even bothered,  
but as soon as they reached her, the tears started to flow again.  
  
"Miyako, what are you doWHOA!" Hikari started to ask, but never finished as Miyako fell  
into her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Hikari looked helplessly at Takeru, hoping he'd have  
some solution to her predicament, neither of them seeing Miyako quite like this. Alas, he just   
shrugged.  
  
"God, how could I've been so foolish." Miyako whispered in between sobs. Hikari just  
hugged her, as it felt like the thing to do at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miyako." Hikari said, knowing nothing else to say. The tiny girl tried to   
get Miyako upright again, still crying, her shirt soaked completely with tears.  
  
"Come on, you'll get sick out here." Takeru said, helping Hikari support Miyako as they  
made their way back into town. As they disappeared from view, a figure stepped out from behind  
a tree, her pink tresses betraying her identity.  
  
"God, Miyako, I never meant for it to be like this." Mimi whispered inaudibly, silent   
tears trailing down her face. She was about to walk back after them when...  
  
"Mimi, what happened?" Mimi jumped at the new voice and turned around to see Tai, a  
worried look behind his, per-normal, disheveled hair.  
  
"Tai, I didn't mean for her to try and kill herself. I should have been more gentle with  
her. I should have..."  
  
"Shhhh, you did all you could." Tai shushed her, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I just wish it could have turned out better." She said as she sobbed into Tai's shoulder.  
  
"No one could have known that would have happened, and you know that!"  
  
"Then why do I still feel like this is all my fault?"  
  
"It is not your fault! It's no one's fault!" Tai yelled as he grabbed her by the   
shoulders. "Just realize that, please." He whispered softer as Mimi put her head to his chest  
and sobbed a little more. "We probably need to get back soon. Yamato's worried sick about you  
and Sora'll kill me if she found out I chased after you." A slight giggle broke Mimi out of  
her sobbing at the thought of a worried Yamato trying to find out what happened to her. But it   
was soon replaced soon after by a look of guilt and regret as she turned toward town. She just  
mouthed two soft words at the two slowly made their way back.  
  
"I'm sorry....."  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
God, am I not just depressing? *SIGH* Well, just so ya know, this was inspired by the episode  
where Mimi and Miyako have to fight off the Roachmon (or whatever they're really called). You  
know that one scene, where they look at each other and they show over-romantacized looking   
images of them, looking like their in love? The U.S. version pawns it off as "sisterly love"   
and I don't know 'bout the Japanese version, but it got me thinking. Oh, yeah, if some   
characters seem OOC, just remember it was a tense situation, and kind of hard not to react like   
everyone did. Finally, as usual, tell me you're thoughts, R+R, etc. And sorry about the tease,  
Michi fans!  
  
Thanks to whoever made Digimon and Finger Eleven for writing just great songs (Trust me, if you  
like melodic hard rock, by both their albums. Awesome lyrics) And, like I said, more on the   
way...just not very soon. Buh-Bye!  
  
Kryptik  
Dazed, Confused, and Just Plain F*cked (I'd have to be to be so depressing, ne?)  
  
It feels like the first time,  
that we've fallen behind, yeah.   
We've faltered to far down,  
No one can save us.  
If feels like the first time,  
and we're standing above them.  
No one can touch us,  
The worst is over.  
- Finger Eleven, "First Time"  



End file.
